


and you look back at me smiling

by thebitterbeast



Series: things you said [6]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: (all the titles in this 'series' are hamilton lyrics because i'm in LOVE), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, do not say i did not warn you, ridiculous fluff, things you said meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 10:58:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6236002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebitterbeast/pseuds/thebitterbeast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wells isn't sure how Bellamy got into his kitchen but he cannot say he minds.</p><p>Prompt: things you said over the kitchen table.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and you look back at me smiling

**Author's Note:**

> as prompted by [shreeya](http://ramannoodles20.tumblr.com/) on tumblr - wells/bellamy and the things you said over the kitchen table.

The last thing Wells expected when he entered his kitchen that morning was for Bellamy to be sitting on it, a bowl of cereal in hand. He stopped in his tracks, blinking. He even went as far as to rub his eyes, half-convinced that he was seeing things. Or that he was still asleep.

“Oh hey,” the older man grinned at him when he looked up from his breakfast. “I made coffee.” He gestured towards the pot with his spoon, and then turned back to his cereal.

Wells blinked again, bemused, before shuffling into the kitchen properly and pouring himself a cup of coffee. Maybe things would make sense after he had woken up a bit more.

His eyes kept wandering back to Bellamy, who looked so utterly unconcerned about being in his apartment, so comfortable with the fact that Wells was in nothing but his pajama pants – so at home in Wells’ kitchen. Wells was more than a little confused.

He looked away from his mug and frowned at Bellamy in thought. “How’d you get into my apartment?”

Bellamy raised sheepish eyes to meet Wells and shrugged one shoulder. “I may have picked your lock,” he responded. “I locked the door after I got in, don’t worry.”

Wells opened his mouth, closed it, and shook his head. “Not awake enough for this,” he murmured, taking a sip of the coffee and dropping into one of the seats at the table. Bellamy pushed himself off the table and onto the seat by Wells, putting his bowl down.

They sat in silence for a little while, focusing on the food and drink in front of them. “I, uh,” Bellamy started, fidgeting with the spoon. Wells had never seen him look so out of sorts, and it made him pay attention. He put his mug down and looked at Bellamy. The older man met his eyes, _flushed_ , oddly enough, and then dropped his gaze back to his now-empty bowl. “I actually came over to ask if you’d have dinner with me. Tonight. Or tomorrow.” His blush seemed to be spreading. “Whenever, really.”

“You mean, a date?” Wells asked slowly. He wished he could say that his voice was totally even and steady, but it cracked as he spoke. He was so grateful for his dark skin in that moment, feeling the heat in his cheeks. “I’d – yeah.” He bit the inside of his cheek to keep from smiling too wide. “Tonight sounds good.”

Bellamy looked relieved, and the tenseness in his shoulders disappeared. Wells had not even noticed it was there until it was gone. He cast his eyes at Bellamy’s face, to catch the other looking straight back at him. Bellamy’s smile was startlingly bright, and Wells reflexively grinned back, helpless.

“Great,” he said. “I should – I’ll do the dishes?” Wells did not even have the chance to respond before Bellamy was on his feet and taking his empty mug from him.

He was not thinking clearly when he stood up and pressed his lips to Bellamy’s cheeks and whispered, “Thanks,” before walking out of the kitchen to get ready for the day. He paused in the doorway of his bedroom as his actions hit him. A goofy smile played on his lips.

In the kitchen, Bellamy had paused in his tracks, raising a hand to his cheek, a ridiculous grin on his cheeks.

Not a bad way to start the day.

**Author's Note:**

> come talk wellamy with me on [tumblr](http://ankahikoibaat.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
